I Try
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Maddie finds something stange in her son's bedroom...Danny Phantom


I Try:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The almighty Butch Hartman does.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The room was quiet except for the heavy breathing that was coming from the bed. Amity Park's Public Enemy number one, Danny Phantom, was panting on the bed. What other people don't know is that ghost is also Danny Fenton, Amity Park's leading ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton's, son. He was what they called in the ghost zone, a halfa, half human half ghost. It was getting to be a huge toll on him, leading his double life. His grades were passable but not passable according to his parents who were both genuses. His older sister, Jasmine, was just as smart, so why wasn't he? He looked up from the blue comforter and felt the room spin. He was so weak from fighting Vlad Plasmius, another half but only 20 years experience over him. He was surprised he had enough strength to get home. His head snapped back down. If only he could change back then he could go to sleep and rest, but his body and mind didn't feel like cooperating with him. So there he sat, listening to the sweet sounds of silence throughout the house and the horrid noise that was his loud breathing. He then heard a creak in the floor board and his head snapped up not caring that he was seeing two doors. He heard the footsteps getting closer and he willed his body to get up, only it wouldn't. So he sat there waiting for the person to pass. If only God didn't want to spite him. He heard them stop right in front of the door. He cursed silently to himself. He then heard the door open and someone step inside. His eyesight cleared just enough to see his mom, Maddie, standing in the door way gaping at him. Danny's body kicked into high gear when he saw Maddie pull out a gun. Phantom jumped up and winced in pain that was shooting through his stomach. Maddie started shooting at Phantom as he flew toward the ceiling. He tried to phase through the ceiling only it wouldn't work.

_Great time for my powers to short out!" _He thought as he fell back toward the ground, unable to stay levitated anymore. As he fell his mom shot at him, Phantom went intangible. He then fell flat on his side and was gasping for air. Maddie stood over him fuming. She powered up the gun and held it to his head.

"What did you do to my son? Where is he?" She screamed. She didn't mind about anyone

waking up. Jazz was at a friends house and Jack could sleep through the St. Patrick's day

parade. The ghost boy withered and shook his head.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." He pleaded. Maddie scoffed.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that. All you ghosts are the same." She said. Then Phantom said something that surprised Maddie.

"No they're not. I'm not. I'm different. So more different." He said shakily.

"What do you mean by that? You're worst! I knew you were a bad ghost the minute I laid eyes

on you. Say goodbye ghost. You're going back to that place you call home." She said going to

pull the trigger. Until she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Don't do it mom." Phantom whimpered. Maddie dropped the gun and picked Phantom up by his shoulders, noting that he extremely light. Phantom looked into his mom's eyes, seeing the rage that swirled in her amethyst gaze.

"Why did you call me that ghost? I only have one son." She said disgustingly. Phantom's head snapped up at the tone of her voice and Maddie saw something she thought a ghost couldn't do. The powerful Danny Phantom, was crying. His tears looked like they were on air and glowing as the fell down his face. His green eyes were darker and racked with guilt. His facial expression reminded Maddie of a time when she saw her Danny in complete sadness. She saw him gulp and he sighed.

"Because...I am your son." He said quietly. Those five words caused Maddie to drop the ghost boy. and put the gun to his head again. Maddie once again showed an unusual expression of hate and rage.

"How dare you utter such words! My son isn't a ghost! He can't be. No one can be human and ghost at the same time. It's impossible, it's like being alive and dead at the same time. It's scientifically impossible!" She said powering up the gun again. Then she looked down and saw Phantom bawling.

"He was right. You wouldn't understand! You don't believe me!" He cried. Maddie, once again dropped the gun and looked at Phantom. Maddie was confused. First, she wanted to waste him then she wanted to hold her like she would hold Danny. She watched as he sighed once again and as he talked to himself.

"Well, looks like I have no choice. I'd be killed before she'd believe me." He said and she watched as he clenched his fists and two rings formed around his middle. She watched as the rings moved in opposite directions up and down his body. She watched as the rings slowly turned his black and white HAZMAT suit into a familiar pair of blue jeans and white shirt. She watched as his snowy white hair to a jet black. She watched as his glowing green eyes that were watching her intently turned into a pair of baby blues that she had watched grow up. She watched as her archenemy, Danny Phantom, turned into her selfless son, Danny Fenton. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as Danny stood up and walk over to her, eyes full of guilt.

"Mom..." He said looking into her eyes, trying to find a hint of any emotion.

"Danny...what happened?" She asked. Danny smiled slightly.

"Mom, allow me to introduce you to Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom." Danny said weakly.

"No...no you can't... but you're alive..." She put her hand to his chest. She felt a weak heartbeat but there was one there.

"I can feel your heartbeat."

"Mom, I'm half ghost. I'm a half." Maddie shook her head, acting like a toddler.

"No...you're a young boy, you're not a ghost, you can't be. You're breathing. I must be dreaming."

"Mom, you are not dreaming," Danny said grabbing her shoulders. "I can fly, I can go invisible, I can go intangible, I can shoot ectoplasmic energy rays, I'm half dead and half alive," he let go of her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a half."

"But it isn't possible! Ghosts can't be..."

"Look!" Danny said impatiently, "I can spend all night proving it to you, and you can spend all night pretending there's some other logical explanation. The truth's the truth, mom. Accept it or don't it's your call." (1) He said. Maddie opened her mouth to say something else but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Danny sighed and gave her a hug. Maddie immediately took hold of her son as he cried in her chest. She smiled and patted his back. She felt him slipping due to his exhaustion so she set them both

down on the bed. She rubbed his back as he started to murmur.

"I'm so sorry mom, I wanted to tell you the minute it happened, but then I became the ghost enemy and all the uproars started and it became a second job for me. I'm trying so hard to please you and dad but my grades are slipping. I study every time I can, but it's never enough. I can never get the good grade, I can't. I'm not Jazz, I never will be. I'm a walking idiot. I'm not smart, I never will be and it's hard enough trying to keep it a secret from the world and trying to be normal. But I'm not. I'm dead and alive and no one understands, and I want it to end. I feel so alone. I want all this on my shoulders to go away and let me alone!" Danny finished starting to hyperventilate. Maddie rubbed his back and hummed in his ear so he would calm down. As he started to calm down Maddie started to speak.

"Danny, I love you, ghost or human. Never doubt that. I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box but you do have your strong points. Like science. You're only a freshman Danny. You have plenty of time to figure out your strong points. I know you're not Jazz. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't know that you were a boy? Also if told me everything I could try to understand. Danny, you're not alone. We're all here.

Jazz, your dad, Sam and Tucker and me. We all love you so much Danny. No matter what." Maddie finished and smiled at Danny. Danny smiled back and yawned.

"I let you go to sleep now." She said laying him down on the bed. Danny went under the covers and pressed his head into his pillow.

"I love you mom." Danny said closing his eyes. He felt his mom kiss his forehead and brush the stray locks away from his eyes. She then whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Danny. Forever and ever. Ghost or human." She said smiling at his peaceful face, she then walked out of the room and shut the door.

Vlad Plasmius watched disgustedly as Danny fell into a peaceful sleep. He then flew off into the dark sky.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I hope you all liked it. Interesting right?

(1) I really don't own this sentence. I got it from Cirque du Freak: Allies of the Night by Darren Shan.

read and review.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
